Apocalypse Please
by Phuen8
Summary: Augusta, Georgia (EEUU). Año 2011. Megane Walsh, neuropsicóloga y mujer de armas tomar, se despierta un martes cualquiera sin saber que su vida va a cambiar para siempre. Su vida y la de todo el planeta, porque los muertos han vuelto a la vida y ella se verá obligada a liderar un grupo de supervivientes para luchar por su bien más preciado: la vida.


CAPÍTULO UNO. EL COMIENZO.

1

Las migrañas me tumban. Necesito tomar varias pastillas, colocarme mis tapones y mi antifaz y aislarme totalmente en casa. A veces puedo incluso pasar 24 horas seguidas durmiendo. Justo como aquel día.

El día anterior, martes, al salir de mi consulta me encontré mal. No sé si llamarlo intuición femenina, premonición… el caso es que mi estado de ánimo no remontaba después de todos los acontecimientos que se habían dado en mi vida el último año y la migraña parecía querer poner la guinda, ya que la cabeza me ardía por completo. Me debatí entre ir a casa a encerrarme sola o ir a casa de mi madre, que seguramente agradecería tener algo de compañía un día de lluvia como aquel.

De camino a su casa pasé por la farmacia para coger mi medicación y por una floristería. Mi madre adora las orquídeas lilas, son sus favoritas, de modo que decidí alegrarle el poco día que quedaba aunque fuese de esa manera. Mi padre siempre lo hacía, y ahora sentía que en esos pequeños detalles podía ayudar a que él siguiera presente en nuestra vida.

El caso es que el miércoles, al despertar, sobre las 4 de la tarde, me levanté de un salto del sofá. Me encontraba como una rosa, aunque el ruido de la tv me había provocado alguna que otra pesadilla, entre las ambulancias, los gritos de horror… mi madre debió dejársela puesta al irse a trabajar.

Me hice un café, comí unas tortitas que mi madre había dejado hechas en la mesa de la cocina (lo cual me extrañó, puesto que nunca dejaba nada por medio y mucho menos hasta esas horas), pero deduje que las había hecho para mí. Decidí que después de "comer" me pasaría por la consulta para coger unos archivadores y luego iría a comprar la comida favorita de mi madre y se la llevaría para cenar por haber "cuidado" de mí.

Al salir de casa el aire tenía una densidad extraña. El ambiente era diferente, las calles estaban desiertas pese a ser hora punta. Si a eso le sumamos que vivo en una gran ciudad, la sorpresa es más que evidente. El caso es que ese día supe, desde que pisé la calle, que no iba a ser un día normal. Había coches atravesados en mitad de la avenida, con cristales rotos, al igual que muchas ventanas de los primeros pisos, algo que no podía explicarme. Veía a dos personas al final de la calle. Las observé detenidamente hasta que me percaté de que una mujer yacía entre dos coches, con la cara ensangrentada. Corrí hasta ella para socorrerle, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que tenía hasta el último de sus intestinos esparcidos por el suelo. No supe cómo reaccionar. Reprimí un grito al ver que las dos personas que había al final de la calle se acercaban a nosotras.

- ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Esta mujer necesita ayuda!- les grité para que se apresuraran.

Me acerqué a la mujer para notar si tenía pulso, pero era más que evidente que su último suspiro había tenido lugar hace ya mucho rato a juzgar por el olor que desprendía.

Saqué corriendo mi móvil para llamar a urgencias. Me extrañaba mucho que nadie lo hubiera hecho ya, pero la realidad era que esa pobre mujer estaba sola y necesitaba ayuda, aunque poco se podía hacer ya…

Oí de fondo que se acercaban por fin aquellos dos individuos para socorrernos, cuando les vi por primera vez. No sé si fue por su forma de andar, el aspecto de su piel o la apariencia de sus ropas. Puede que fuese el hedor, sus suspiros desgarrados pero débiles o la intensidad con la que se acercaban a mí como si alguien tirara de ellos. Normalmente, en las películas, les hubiese puesto fácilmente una etiqueta, pero aceptar que estás ante un zombie no es fácil. Nada fácil.

Mi mente iba más rápida que mis piernas, aunque corrí lo más deprisa que pude. Conforme corría veía a mi alrededor coches pasar derrapando, incendios en edificios, trozos mutilados de personas y, por supuesto, zombies. Reinaba el caos en la ciudad, esa ya no era mi ciudad, era el infierno. Quise detenerme ante algún coche e intentar arrancarlo, pero ni había llaves, ni sabía hacer un puente ni dejaban de acercarse esos monstruos, de modo que opté por intentar llegar a mi casa, aun estando al otro lado de la ciudad.

Debo admitir que, aunque estaba teniendo suerte, mis esperanzas de llegar con vida al final del día eran nulas. A todo lo anterior tengo que añadir la pérdida de mi bolso y todo lo que ello conlleva: las llaves de mi coche (del cual me encontraba ya a unos 5km), mi cartera (aunque dudo mucho que eso me ayudara ahora) y las llaves de mi casa (posiblemente la única cosa que podría ayudarme ahora). De todos modos, decidí continuar hasta mi edificio y, si hacía falta, tirar la puerta abajo, ya vería después que podría hacer para refugiarme, pero necesitaba la pistola que había dejado mi ex- marido. Al final iba a descubrir en pleno fin del mundo que 3 años de matrimonio habían servido para algo (concretamente, para sobrevivir).

Cuando pensé que ya nada podría sorprenderme, vi cómo cogieron a una mujer que me pedía ayuda. Sólo me dio tiempo a ver cómo le mordían el brazo, pero fue suficiente. Cuánto más me acercaba a mi casa más escenas como esa tuve que ver: niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres… Incluso presencié cómo un hombre de unos 40 años se disparó en la cabeza al ver que dos zombies se abalanzaban sobre él.

Frente a este panorama decidí usar una y mil tácticas para aumentar mi motivación y mantener la mente fría. Corrí. Corrí cuanto pude, aferrándome a la vida como nunca, puesto que en ese momento era un bien muy preciado (esperaba que sólo en el estado de Georgia, pero dado que los zombies habían invadido la Tierra, no sería yo quién pensara en lo posible o imposible).

Sólo estaba a tres manzanas. Sólo. Entré a un portal que estaba entreabierto con mucho cuidado. Mis zapatos estaban desgarrados por completo, necesitaba cambiarlos, no quería pisar ninguna de esas cosas porque sinceramente no sabía si me podría contagiar y, además, no sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría que correr una vez cogiese mi arma.

Vi una casa abierta, de modo que entré de puntillas. Contuve el aliento hasta que encontré a una chica muerta sobre la alfombra del salón. Me maldije por tener que hacerlo, pero le quité sus zapatillas deportivas y me las puse rápidamente. Entonces aproveché el momento y busqué por los cajones y los armarios algún arma o algo que pudiera ayudarme, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi como la chica de la alfombra, ahora descalza, se levantaba. Me giré hacia ella por instinto y, ella, supongo que por el mismo motivo, se giró hacia mí con una rapidez que me asombró. Pensé rápido. Si ella me impedía llegar hasta la puerta principal debía esconderme en otro lugar, dentro de la misma casa. Pero, ¿dónde? Miré a mi alrededor y vi el cuarto de baño. Corrí hasta él y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Vi cómo golpeaba la puerta repetidamente y sin pensarlo saqué la barra de la ducha y la partí en dos. Decidí aguantar hasta que el zombie consiguiera entrar, pero por la ventana del aseo observé que ya casi estaba anocheciendo, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar un lugar seguro en el que pasar la noche.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y le di una patada en el estómago. Cayó al suelo y aproveché para coger la barra y atacarle, pero el zombie fue más rápido y me agarró el pie derecho. Justo cuando iba a morderlo le di con la barra en la cabeza, sólo consiguiendo que se aturdiera un poco. No lo dudé un segundo. Clavé la barra una y otra vez en su cabeza. La reventé por completo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque las vistas en las prácticas en medicina no se diferenciaban mucho de aquello.

Cogí la otra mitad de la barra y salí corriendo. Quedarían poco más de 10 minutos para anochecer y las luces de la ciudad no funcionaban.

Salí corriendo sin pensarlo, con mi objetivo claro: mi Star 9mm Parabellum. No tuve mucho problema para llegar a mi casa. El problema me esperaba en ella. Estaba infestada de zombies, de modo que, con unas ganas horribles de llorar y gritar, di la vuelta lo más discretamente posible. Salí corriendo del edificio, pero fuera me esperaba una docena de ellos. Sólo me quedaban dos salidas: seguir por la avenida, hacia la izquierda, que justo conducía al cementerio, o entrar en el bosque. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones me acojonaba más, pero tenía que tomar una decisión rápida y, sinceramente, prefiero centenares de árboles a centenares de zombies.

Lo único que recuerdo ya es correr sin mirar atrás durante un par de horas, quizás tres. Serían aproximadamente las 10 de la noche. Correr esquivando árboles, zombies. Correr para intentar salvar mi vida. Correr sin saber hacia dónde, pero correr. Luego recuerdo que llegué sin aliento a una zona más rural, con solares enormes, cabañas de madera, establos, etc. Lo bueno era que si había algún zombie por la zona lo vería fácilmente y podría huir de él. Lo malo es que yo también sería más visible para ellos, sería una caza fácil. Pero yo seguí corriendo, hasta que miré hacia atrás y vi que ninguno de ellos me seguía. Me coloqué de rodillas un momento, intentando inhalar lo máximo posible de oxígeno, pero el cuerpo me temblaba, no podía levantarme. Me sentí anclada al suelo. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Mi último recuerdo, aunque vago y breve, fue impactante. Oí unos pasos no muy lejos y, antes de reaccionar, escuché un disparo y noté su efecto en mi brazo derecho al instante. A pesar del río de sangre que empezó a resbalar por mi antebrazo, un hombre, deduzco que el causante de mi hemorragia, me recogió en brazos. Dónde me llevó, hasta ahora mismo que acabo de despertar, es un misterio.


End file.
